


Online Voting

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Coronavirus AU, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2020, Gen, Short, The Roop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daði Freyr looked down at his computer screen. Although the Eurovision Song Contest wasn't being held this year because of the pandemic, Eurovision fansites around the world had joined forces to create the ultimate online Eurovision voting. Although not quite the real thing, it was the closest thing they would get to a real result for this year's event.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Online Voting

Daði Freyr looked down at his computer screen. Although the Eurovision Song Contest wasn't being held this year because of the pandemic, Eurovision fansites around the world had joined forces to create the ultimate online Eurovision voting. Although not quite the real thing, it was the closest thing they would get to a real result for this year's event.  
He looked over at the results. To his surprise, he had actually won it. Iceland had come in first place, Lithuania second, and Bulgaria third. The Roop and Victoria were already posting about their great results online for all their fans to see. Daði looked at his first place position again. He could barely believe it. Thousands upon thousands of people from all over the world had voted, and he was the winner. Daði hadn't expected this result at all, but he was so happy to win it. The other entrants were posting about their results online so he might as well join them. Daði just logged onto Twitter and posted some confetti emojis. The tweets congratulating him on his 'win' came in thick and fast. Still, it wasn't a real Eurovision win. But it was the closest thing there was to it.


End file.
